Various activities, such as contact sports, and in particular baseball present a risk of head injury. Baseball helmets are commonly used by batters in league play to protect against a hard thrown baseball pitch or bat deflected ball. Baseball batters' helmets are constructed of a hard plastic shell with a crown portion, a forwardly projecting bill and rigid earflaps extending downwardly and forwardly to protect the sides of the head. Some helmets are fitted with additional face protectors, particularly where the player may be prone to re-injury from being struck on the side of the face with a pitched ball.
Such helmets, however, are generally not used by players other than batters (e.g., players in the field) because they are heavy, tend to fall off during vigorous activity, are cumbersome, and are uncomfortable when worn for more than short periods of time. Baseball infielders and outfielders generally where only a baseball cap with a bill to block the sun. They are generally constructed of fabric. Such baseball caps, are comfortable, will not fall off during vigorous activity, and protect the player's eyes from the sun, but provide little if any head protection.
What is needed is a lightweight baseball-style cap, that is comfortable, ventilated, stable and which can be worn for long time periods and that also provides protection from head impact, such as impact from a baseball.